Summer Love
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Yuuki and Aidou. Third part of the confessions series for VK. Aidou doesn't think Yuuki likes him, but unknown to him she does. What happens when he reveals his feelings to her? Read to find out


Thiis is the third part of the confessions series for VK. YuukiXAidou.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki sighed and sat on a bench in the park. It was a hot day, nearly 100°. Yuuki was walking around in a bikini top and short shorts, without shoes. The ice cream in her hand was quickly melting, giving her no retreat from the heat. She sighed and tipped her head back, hoping to get some relief by getting her hair off her neck.

"Yuuki-chan?" Yuuki heard someone say.

Yuuki squinted up in the direction of the voice.

"Aidou-sempai.." said Yuuki, sitting up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Kaname was worried when he woke up and you weren't there. He sent me to get you."

"I don't want to get back. It's boring there and the new students creep me out." said Yuuki.

"They are kind of creepy." said Aidou laughing. "How can you stand this heat?"

Aidou tugged his shirt over his head, revealing a tight undershirt.

'Jeez Aidou..' thought Yuuki.

"I can only stand it to a point. The I have to go inside or suffer a sun burn." said Yuuki, dropping her halfway melted ice cream cone in the trashcan next to the bench.

"Ow.." said Aidou, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah.. Wait .. How can you be out in the sun? Don't you like sparkle or turn to dust?" said Yuuki.

"Twilight is a movie/book, Yuuki. Vampires don't sparkle in the sunlight. Turning to dust is a misnomer; we don't turn to dust. I can be out in the sun because I'm used to it. I spent a lot of time outside when I was a kid." said Aidou.

"Oh.." said Yuuki.

"Come on. Let's go take a swim at the pool." said Aidou, jumping up.

"Aidou-sempai… I'm too tired to walk." whined Yuuki. "Carry me?"

Aidou laughed and kneeled in front of the bench, his back to Yuuki, "Hop on."

Yuuki smiled and got onto his back, looping her arms and legs around him. Aidou stood up, keeping her from falling by hooking his hands under her thighs.

"How much do you eat?" asked Aidou.

"Four square meals a day." said Yuuki. "Kaname makes sure I eat. Why?"

"You're awfully light to be eating that much." said Aidou, beginning to walk out of the park and to the pool.

"I play volleyball every Monday night and run every other night." said Yuuki, snuggling against Aidou's back.

"Wow… How are you awake? How come you don't have any muscle?" questioned Aidou.

"Inquisitive much?" laughed Yuuki.

"Hey.. I want to get to know you better." muttered Aidou. "I know absolutely nothing about you, but you know everything about me."

"It's my job to know everything about you." said Yuuki, tugging softly on Aidou's hair.

"Grr." Aidou growled playfully.

"Oh hush. You're just jealous that you can't pull mine." said Yuuki, shifting slightly.

"Yeah.." said Aidou. "So jealous."

"Don't be sarcastic. It sounds like you're mad." said Yuuki.

"One of the perks of being a vampire." said Aidou.

"It'd still be so cool if you sparkled in the sun.. It would so freak out Kain-sempai." said Yuuki, giggling. "You know he likes you right?"

"Kain? My cousin? Like me? Ew.. Gross. Disgusting. How can you think that's cute?" asked Aidou, grossed out.

"What girl doesn't like yaoi?" said Yuuki, smiling.

"Girls are demented and sick.' said Aidou, walking up the steps to the pool.

"But you love us." said Yuuki.

"Sadly.. Yes I do." said Aidou, pushing the door open to the pool and walking in.

"Is the water cold?" asked Yuuki, peeking over Aidou's shoulder.

Aidou dipped his foot into the water, "No it's hot."

Aidou kneeled so Yuuki could get off his back. Yuuki jumped into the pool, surfacing quickly.

"You liar. You said it wasn't cold." said Yuuki.

"You didn't ask for the truth." said Aidou, shrugging and sitting on the edge of the pool.

"You're evil." said Yuuki, splashing Aidou with water.

Aidou shook his head, flinging water off his hair.

"You're insufferable." said Aidou, laughing.

"You don't even know what that means." said Yuuki.

"Sure I do." said Aidou.

"Then what does it mean?" asked Yuuki.

"Um.." said Aidou.

"See you don't know what it means." said Yuuki, smiling and walking over to the edge of the pool.

"So?" asked Aidou.

"I don't know. I just felt like torturing you." said Yuuki, lifting herself out of the pool and sitting next to Aidou.

"Now who's the mean one?" said Aidou.

"I'm allowed to do it. I'm younger.' said Yuuki.

"That's bull crap. Just because you're younger you can pick on me." said Aidou.

"Yep" said Yuuki.

"That's not fair." said Aidou, pouting.

"Aw, come on!" said Yuuki moving onto Aidou's lap. " Don't be upset."

"How come you're always right?" asked Aidou, wrapping his arms around Yuuki.

"Comes with being a human." said Yuuki.

"Yuuki… Can I tell you something and you not freak out?" asked Aidou.

Yeah." said Yuuki, resting her head on Aidou's chest.

"Um…. Yuuki…I like you." said Aidou

"Wow. You know.. I like you too." said Yuuki looking up at Aidou.

"Really?" asked Aidou.

"Yes." said Yuuki.

"Awesome." said Aidou before leaning down and pressing his lips, softly, to Yuuki's.

Yuuki looped her arms around Aidou's neck, kissing him back. Aidou pulled back when he felt Yuuki bite down on his bottom lip.

"You're crazy." said Aidou.

"But you love me." said Yuuki, giggling.

"You know it." said Aidou, kissing Yuuki's cheek.

* * *

That's the third part of the confessions series for VK. I am going to make the second part longer.


End file.
